<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Everything Changed by MewIsMyDaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854427">When Everything Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewIsMyDaddy/pseuds/MewIsMyDaddy'>MewIsMyDaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewIsMyDaddy/pseuds/MewIsMyDaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how I started to believe that change is truly the only constant in this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Everything Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all my life, I have only been jealous ONCE. But it was not the kind of jealousy that makes your insides turn green with envy and made you pity yourself rather it was a kind of jealousy that made me want to lose my mind and destroy everything that I could reach - especially THEM.</p>
<p>I completely remember that moment and the moments leading up to it as if it just happened yesterday. It started one day when HE completely forgot our daily ritual. He always used to come home at a certain time or if he comes home late, he asks others to inform me so I would not worry. But on this particularly hot day, he did not.</p>
<p>As I was staring at the hands of the clock as it struck 12 midnight I could not contain the uneasy feeling that was surging inside of me. While I was mindlessly counting how many rounds the short hand of the clock has passed the number 3, I suddenly heard the turn of the lock. </p>
<p>I quickly became alert and ran to the door to greet him. When it finally opened I was greeted with a face that showed exhaustion but managed to showcase a smile so warm that it rivaled the hot temperature outside. I was momentarily astounded. I have not seen HIM smile that way in a really REALLY long time.</p>
<p>He came near me and hugged me tight, tighter than he usually does. I nuzzled closer to him but my senses were suddenly assaulted with an unfamiliar scent. A scent so strong so distinct that I could not associate it with anyone I knew who are close to him. He then whispered quietly but so sweetly in my ear, “I think I finally found HIM,”. </p>
<p>The warmth in my body suddenly deserted me. I felt cold. I felt anxious. I could not explain what I was feeling exactly. And a sudden realization dawned on me. HIM, he said he finally found HIM. It was this exact moment that I felt all the blood in my body rush to my head and I suddenly fainted and the last thing I heard is the distant voice of my father, Mew, as he screamed my name, “CHOPPER! CHO-!”.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>To Be Continued</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>